


В этом лесу водятся монстры

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Бен и Тай отправляются на отдаленную планету, чтобы узнать, не согласятся ли родители одаренных детей отдать их в обучение Скайуокеру. Один из детей говорит им, что в лесу обитает страшное чудовище, и оно его видело.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Tai
Kudos: 1





	В этом лесу водятся монстры

Уже перед самым отлетом Бен узнал, что вместо Во с ним полетит Тай. Это было огромным облегчением (вероятно, для Во тоже). Вслух Бен конечно ничего не сказал, но настроение у него поднялось. От Тая это не укрылось, но единственное, что он заметил по этому поводу уже когда Бен посадил корабль возле деревушки:

— Кажется, теперь ты не торопишься назад так сильно.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — ответил Бен.

Но он вынужден был признать, что в компании Во вряд ли бы получилось расслабиться и наслаждаться полетом. Планета, на которую они прилетели была маленькой, сила тяжести там была несколько ниже, чем та, к которой они привыкли, и все здесь будто стремилось ввысь: тонкие полупрозрачные зеленые стебли растений, изъеденные ветром скалы, местные жители, худощавые и длинные. Тут встречались разные расы, но столетия жизни в условиях сниженной гравитации придали им некие общие черты.

— Им будет непросто, если они согласятся, — заметил Тай, оглядываясь. — Придется привыкать к нормальному притяжению тоже, а жизнь на новом месте всегда испытание.

Бен кивнул.

— Ты планируешь остаться? — спросил он. — В Храме?

— Я весьма критически отношусь к идее возрождения Ордена таким, каким он был раньше, — заметил Тай. — Мы — далеко не те джедаи, которых ждут. Вообще, я думаю, попади мы в старый Орден, нас бы отправили грядки вскапывать, несмотря на все наши таланты. До джедаев прошлого нам далеко.

— Какие времена — такие и джедаи, — ответил Бен. — И наверняка далеко не все вообще ждут джедаев, — добавил он сумрачно.

В этом и был смысл: сначала обучить достаточное количество одаренных, а уже потом заявлять о себе, как об Ордене. И явно на то, чтобы заручиться поддержкой и уважением, какое было у старого ордена, уйдут годы. Величие джедаев, как это ни печально, пока оставалось лишь в истории.

Должно быть, его размышления отразились у него на лице, и Тай хлопнул его по плечу.

— Для этого мы здесь, — заметил он. — Менять все к лучшему. Идем.

Они неторопливо двинулись по узкой улице поселка. С магистром Скайуокером связался один из торговцев, по просьбе родителей одаренного ребенка. Это даже не просьба была — торговец рассказал о семье, где двое из троих детей могли левитировать мелкие предметы, а младший еще и мог находить спрятанные вещи. В поселении к ним относились ровно, но родители все равно беспокоились. Скайуокер рассудил, что они могут согласиться отдать детей в обучение, и вот — Бен и Тай здесь, ищут эту семью.

Много времени это не заняло — стоило сказать, что они джедаи и кого ищут, им тут же указали дорогу к дому. Семья приняла их радушно. Чем дальше от Ядра, тем больше люди верили в джедаев, воспринимая их скорее, как добрых волшебников, нежели как совершенно таких же людей. Впрочем, спасибо и на этом. Бен помнил, как в одну из поездок в поисках старых реликвий, в которую он по юности напросился с Люком, его, Люка и Лор Сан Текку закидали камнями и угрожали им оружием. Только потому, что дядя назвал себя джедаем.

В семье было уже четверо детей. Самый старший из двух одаренных, уже подросток, отнесся к предложению учиться в Храме с подозрением. Он долго расспрашивал, разрешат ли ему видеться с родителями, как часто можно будет возвращаться домой… Отвечал на вопросы преимущественно Тай — у него легко хватало на это терпения.

Что же касается второго мальчика, то он не проявил интереса к гостям. Мать пожаловалась, что в последнее время он стал замкнутый и неразговорчивый, и поделилась, что, по ее мнению, это от того, что младший более чувствительный.

— Может, он почувствовал ваш приход, — предположила женщина.

Тай кивнул, соглашаясь с ней, и спросил, где они могут найти второго мальчика.

Он играл на заднем дворе — но, когда Бен и Тай вышли туда, то увидели, что мальчик уже ждет их, скрестив руки на груди.

— Привет, — поздоровался Тай.

— Привет, — ответил мальчик и с подозрением спросил: — Вы джедаи?

— Да, — ответил Тай.

— Настоящие? — уточнил малец.

— Да, — повторил Тай терпеливо.

— Со световыми мечами?

В ответ Бен снял с пояса свой и продемонстрировал мальчику светящееся световое лезвие.

Вопреки ожиданиям, он не восхитился, хотя его глаза загорелись. Еще раз осмотрев меч, Бена и Тая, он деловито сказал:

— Отлично. Значит, вы сможете справиться с монстром.

— С монстром? — переспросил Тай.

— Да. — Из мальчишки будто ушла вся решимость. Он поежился, но взгляд, который он поднял на Тай, был упрямым. — В лесу живет монстр. Я видел его. А недавно он увидел меня.

***

— Может быть, кошмары, — заметил Тай задумчиво. — Может быть, и нет. Он Одаренный и может видеть то, чего другие не видят.

— Ты думаешь, в лесу действительно живет двухметровый черный монстр с горящими глазами? — уточнил Бен.

— Мы просто проверим. Скажем ему, что там ничего нет, — ответил Тай. — Воспринимай это… как прогулку.

— Или, — возразил Бен, — мы можем сказать, что заберем его и брата от монстра. Обучим побеждать их.

— Если он верит, что монстр существует, то может и решить, что в его отсутствие монстр переключится на его родных, — сказал Тай. — Давай проверим. — Он мягко усмехнулся. — Или ты сам боишься?

Бен не боялся, но считал, что они зря тратят время. Ему не хотелось ночевать на узкой корабельной койке из-за того, что Таю приспичило по лесу погулять — будто на Явине не было лесов.

— Я боюсь только необходимости спать, подставив под ноги ящик для инструментов, — мрачно ответил Бен. — Ладно! Хочешь погулять — погуляем!

Тай выспросил у мальчика, где тот видел «монстра». По его словам, монстр появлялся из чащи, и обычно не выходил на опушку леса и не приближался к поселению. Стал он это делать лишь после того, как Юйна (так звали ребенка) случайно выдал себя, наблюдая за монстром. Юйна убежал, а поздним вечером, возвращаясь домой после игр с друзьями, заметил знакомую ему черную фигуру на краю леса.

Должно быть, Юйна действительно был не самым робким, учитывая, что он продолжал ходить в лес даже после того, как увидел там «монстра». На вопрос Тая он ответил:

— Мне было интересно. И я быстро бегаю.

И теперь Тай и Бен брели по утоптанной лесной тропе, придерживаясь направления, названного мальчиком. Лес был тонким, светлым, изредка расчерченным невысокими каменными грядами. Заблудиться здесь было непросто, тропа была утоптанной, а на стволах деревьев встречались метки. Бен и Тай шли, не торопясь. Тай откровенно наслаждался прогулкой и чувством легкости, и, постепенно, заразил Бена этим ощущением. Все складывалось не так уж и плохо. Родители были согласны отдать детей. Что же касается самих детей… Бен был уверен, что младшего не придется уговаривать. А старший… никто не говорил, что им нужно забрать обоих. Может, он еще переменит свое решение. У него еще было время до их возвращения.

Постепенно прогулка стала больше утомлять, нежели радовать. Солнце начало клониться к западу, по лесу протянулись тени. Да и тропа стала уже — они явно ушли далеко от селения. Поэтому, остановившись попить воды, Бен объявил:

— Мне кажется, мы уже достаточно нагулялись, — заметил он. — У меня ноги гудят. Монстров ни следа. Идем обратно.

— Идем, — согласился Тай.

Легко сказать — «идем». Они шли обратно уже минут сорок, но местности не узнавали. Да и тропинка выглядела иначе — не такая утоптанная. И метки на деревьях совсем исчезли.

Когда истек час, Бен остановился, вздохнув.

— Мы заблудились, — резюмировал он.

Тай не ответил — он шагал, не торопясь, глядя то на тропу, то по сторонам.

— Мы заблудились, — повторил Бен. — Ты меня вообще слышал?

— Значит, вот оно — приключение, — ответил Тай, обернувшись к нему. — Думаешь, мы не сможем найти дорогу обратно?

— Думаю, что местные сильно разуверятся в джедаях, если двое джедаев потеряются в лесу, — мрачно ответил Бен.

— У нас есть оправдание, — ответил Тай. — Мы ловим монстра.

— Да брось, — Бен хмыкнул. — Ты ему поверил?

— Я предпочитаю смотреть в людей, а не слушать ту чушь, которую они несут, — заметил Тай. — Собственно, поэтому я тут с тобой, а не Во.

Бен ничего не ответил — обиделся. Но не сильно.

— И что мы будем делать? — спросил он. — Уже темнеет. В темноте мы точно не найдем путь обратно.

— Как знать, — возразил Тай. — Во-первых, мы стоим на тропинке. Куда-нибудь она нас приведет. Я предпочту довериться Силе и идти туда, куда несут меня ноги.

— А если ноги понесут тебя к обрыву? — не сдержался Бен.

— Если ты будешь идти за мной, ты ведь меня подхватишь? — невинно спросил Тай.

Бен помрачнел и отвел взгляд.

— Будто мне что-то другое останется, — сказал он. — Давай! Идем по твоей тропинке, но знай, когда мы выбредем из леса через неделю, исхудавшие, грязные и ободранные, а в это время нас будут искать всем селением, да еще Люк в придачу, я буду винить во всем тебя.

Постепенно в лесу сгустились сумерки. Солнце зашло, но росшие на стволах и земле грибы тускло фосфоресцировали, давая свет, да и тропинка и не думала исчезать, продолжая виться между тонкоствольных раскидистых деревьев, чьи кроны переплетались где-то в вышине. Стало заметно холоднее, и Бен поплотнее запахнул накидку.

— Сделаем привал? — предложил Тай.

— А я-то все ждал, когда ты это скажешь, — Бен опустился прямо на землю, чувствуя, как гудят ноги. Хотелось есть. И пить, но воду они решили экономить — неизвестно, встретится ли им ручей, и можно ли из него пить.

— Интересно, куда все-таки ведет эта тропа, — заметил Тай. — У меня ощущение, что мы недалеко от селения, но будто что-то сбивает нас с пути.

— Топографический кретинизм нас сбивает, — мрачно сказал Бен.

— Прекрати ворчать и прислушайся, — сказал Тай. — Уж ты-то должен это ощутить.

Говоря честно, Бен был совсем не в настроении пытаться что-то ощутить. Он просто очень хотел увидеть огни поселения и свой корабль — и даже неудобная постель его больше не смущала. Но он вздохнул, закрыл глаза и прислушался, стараясь унять недовольство и раздражение. Поначалу, у него ничего не получалось, от чего Бен раздражался еще сильнее, но постепенно к нему пришло понимание, что Тай был прав. Что-то было тут, рядом, и оно словно блокировало попытки приблизиться к себе — в метафорическом смысле. Бен чувствовал, что будто стоит за высокой глухой стеной, и не может заглянуть за нее. Эта стена отделила его от поселения, именно ее почувствовал Тай.

Но Бен ощутил еще что-то. Впереди, куда вела тропа.

Он резко открыл глаза и торопливо встал.

— Надо идти, — сказал он. — Там что-то есть, в конце тропы. И мне кажется, что если мы не узнаем, что там, то будем кружить по лесу до самой старости.

«До самой смерти, ты хотел сказать», — добавил он про себя.

— Что это? — спросил Тай. — Как ты думаешь?

Он тоже встал и рассеянно отряхнул одежду от листьев и земли.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Бен.

Ему хотелось бы попросить помощи. То, что он ощущал впереди, было знакомо, но в то же время пугало. Словно что-то, что он видел когда-то давно во сне.

Возможно, он мог бы…

Нет, Сноук тут ничем не поможет. И Бену не хотелось слышать советы или наставления, нет. Он чувствовал желание узнать, что там впереди. Оно влекло к себе и в то же время отталкивало — странное ощущение.

Теперь впереди шел Бен. Темнота под лесными кронами сгущалась, и ему пришлось достать меч. Он чувствовал себя глупо, идя с мечом по пустой тропе. В памяти всплывали все эти истории о технике безопасности, когда безответственные падаваны и прочие юнлинги наносили себе увечья световыми мечами, используя их для освещения или чтобы развести костер… неплохая идея, кстати, факел бы точно помог.

Тай никак не прокомментировал действия Бена — ему показалось, будто Тай погрузился в себя. Возможно, тоже пытался прислушиваться к тому, что ждало (или не ждало) их впереди? И когда Бен обернулся, чтобы спросить у Тая, что он думает насчет факела, то понял, что товарища рядом нет.

— Тай? — позвал Бен.

Ответа не было. Даже лесные звуки затихли, лишь ветер шумел в кронах деревьев.

— Тай!

Бен прошелся по тропе назад — ни следа Тая. Ни следа того, что кто-то вообще здесь проходил.

— Тай!

Поняв, что он опасно близок к панике, Бен попытался успокоиться. Тай, как и он, джедай. Он справится с любым зверем (кроме, положим, рафтара), и, как и Бен, он учился выживать и в лесу тоже. Он сумеет развести костер, дождаться утра и найти тропу. Только… 

Бен обернулся, глядя в то направлении, куда они с Таем шли. Темнота густела, там впереди, смыкалась на тропе почти сплошной стеной. Не хотела, чтобы Бен приближался.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — тихо сказал Бен. — Я никогда не боялся тьмы.

И он пошел вперед. Деревья здесь росли ближе к тропе, и Бен заметил, что они совсем не такие, как в остальной части леса: более приземистые, с толстыми стволами, безлистые, с крючковатыми ветвями, тянущимися к тропе, как когтистые пальцы, с языками мха, свисающими с них. Такие деревья должны расти где-нибудь на Дагоба, на туманных болотах.

Бен перехватил меч покрепче, осторожно ступая вперед. Когда сбоку раздался легкий шорох, он остановился.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он.

Шорох раздался снова, уже сзади, и, обернувшись, Бен успел заметить тонкую фигуру в светлой одежде. Женскую, кажется, но он не был уверен.

— Стой!

Фигура остановилась на мгновение, но потом снова бросилась прочь, исчезла в лесу. Будто хотела убежать от надвигающейся из зарослей деревьев темноты.

Бен не повернул назад, хотя мысли роились в его голове: догнать, узнать, что это за место, спросить, вдруг Тай проходил здесь… Он продолжал двигаться вперед, а темнота вокруг становилась все более непроницаемой, туманной.

Наконец, Бен дошел до развилки. Ему казалось, что он идет уже много часов, но от такого долгого пути он бы точно выдохся — ведь целый день до этого они с Таем бродили по лесу. Прислушавшись к себе и своим ощущениям, Бен решил, что шел недолго, минут двадцать от силы, но время в этом месте странно растягивалось. Деревья сомкнули свои ветви над его головой, сплелись ими, образовав непроницаемый свод — Бен будто шел по пещере или по тоннелю. Он поднял меч, чтобы осветить «потолок» всего-то в полуметре над собой: плотно сросшиеся, как корни, сухие. Он постучал по «стене» кулаком — звук был глухой.

Как в могиле.

Но Бен двинулся дальше, выбрав один из двух ходов. У его ног клубился туман, вставая впереди настоящей стеной. Его ощущения были рассеянными: если раньше нечто темное было впереди, то теперь он словно вошел в сосредоточие этой тьмы, но не видел ничего и никого, что могло создавать ее.

Черная фигура выросла перед ним внезапно. Он услышал треск вокодера, а в следующее мгновение туман расступился, выпуская черную высокую фигуру, которая, казалось, была выше Бена. На мгновение Бену показалось, что он видит Дарта Вейдера, прямо как в рассказах и на голограммах, но фигура шагнула ближе, и блики от меча Бена заиграли на маске.

Это был не Дарт Вейдер, отнюдь. Бен видел такую маску впервые. Существо перед ним медленно подняло руки и стащило с себя шлем, и Бен встретился с ним взглядом: пылающие золотисто-желтые глаза, радужка окаймлена алым, а по белкам разбежалась сетка лопнувших капилляров. Ненавидящим взглядом существо уставилось на Бена, и на долю секунды Бен успел удивиться: он так хорошо видит его глаза, отчего он не видит его лица, лишь смутные очертания в темноте? Но существо было вооружено — оно активировало огненно-алый меч, и Бен был вынужден отбивать его атаки, постепенно отступая назад в узком коридоре. Существо атаковало тяжело, перло вперед, как танк, а Бен, измотанный долгими блужданиями по лесу, не мог ничем ответить. И когда его нога зацепилась за корень, Бен беспомощно взмахнул руками, как какой-нибудь малолетний юнлинг, и выронил меч, рухнув наземь.

Черная фигура нависла над ним. Бен слышал тихое потрескивание и гул меча, почти мог ощутить жар, и, когда существо замахнулось, Бен вскинул руку и оттолкнул его от себя. Существо сбило с ног и отшвырнуло во тьму коридора, а Бен не стал терять времени — подобрав меч, он вознамерился последовать за ним. Если он не сможет разоружить его, увести отсюда, то должен убить, иначе никак. Оно — ситх, или крифф знает что — однозначно опасно, чтобы оставлять его рядом с селением.

Но его отвлек крик. Далекий, глухой крик, с трудом донесшийся до него сквозь затянутый тонким туманом тоннель.

— Бен! — это был голос Тая, точно.

И Бен рванулся на звук, перепрыгивая через крупные корни, взрывшие землю под ногами.

— Бен!

Наконец, Бен увидел его в слабом свете меча: Тай сидел на земле, привалившись к стене. Его нога была в крови, а сам он был бледен.

— На тебя напали? — спросил Бен, рухнув рядом с ним на колени. — Это было оно, то существо в черном?

— Я не видел, — выдохнул Тай. — Я… испугался. Этого не произошло бы, если бы я не был один. Почему ты оставил меня?

— Что ты говоришь? — Бен склонился над раной — она оказалась серьезнее, чем ему показалось поначалу. Тай быстро терял кровь. — Тебя нужно перевязать.

— Ты оставил меня! — обвиняюще повторил Тай. — Почему, Бен? Я бы никогда с тобой так не поступил! Ты оставил меня позади, а сам ушел!

— Ты сам отстал! — рявкнул Бен. — И даже не окликнул меня. Тай, дай мне минуту…

— Это из-за тебя! — Тай ткнул в него пальцем, и Бен рефлекторно отпрянул назад. — Ты виноват во всем, Бен, это всегда ты, и только ты! Почему бы тебе не перестать причинять людям неприятности?

— К…какие неприятности, о чем ты? — спросил Бен.

— Ты знаешь, о чем! — возразил Тай. — Тебе все дается легко! Ты сын принцессы и внук джедая! Ты должен быть хорошим по умолчанию, но ты не такой! Что внутри тебя, Бен?

Бен замер, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица.

— Что ты скрываешь?

Бен перевел дыхание и спокойно, как ему казалось, начал:

— Я ничего не скрываю. Тай, нам нужно сделать что-то с твоей…

— Ты лжешь! — заорал Тай.

Бен никогда раньше не слышал таких интонаций в его голосе, не представлял, что у Тая может быть такой голос.

— Ты лжешь мне, ты лжешь дяде, ты лжешь всем вокруг! Ты лжец, Бен Соло! Лжец и ходячее разочарование!

— Возьми свои слова назад, Тай, — дрожащим голосом ответил Бен. — Возьми, или…

— Или что? — Тай глумливо усмехнулся. — Бросишь меня тут?

— Именно, — ответил Бен свистящим шепотом. — Я брошу тебя в этой криффовой пещере и пойду один. Ты вполне доживешь до прихода помощи… Если дашь забинтовать свою криффову ногу!

— Как великодушно! Спасибо тебе, Бен, что бы я без тебя делал? — Тай карикатурно изобразил задумчивость. — Возможно… не оказался бы здесь? Я не должен был быть тут, но я полетел с тобой, дурак, потому что верил тебе… думал, что знаю тебя! А ты лишь гниль… — Тай криво улыбнулся. — Гниль, Бен. Ты сгниешь, возможно прямо здесь. Твои кости обратятся в прах, твою плоть пожрут паразиты. Вот лучший вариант для тебя, Бен. Остаться и не доставлять больше никому неприятностей.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — выдавил Бен. — Нужно уходить. Я ошибался, мы не должны были сюда идти…

— Да, ты, — согласился Тай. — Ты нас сюда завел, Бен, я же говорил. Все из-за тебя.

Внезапно Тай бросился на него прямо как был, с голыми руками, растопырив скрюченные пальцы, с перекошенным лицом. Бен среагировал по наитию. Он не остановил его с помощью Силы, не задержал, не оттолкнул. Его рука сама легла на меч, а в следующее мгновение пылающее голубое лезвие пронзило грудь Тая. С тихим шипящим стоном он обмяк. Бен тут же выключил меч, но было уже поздно: Тай повалился на землю. Черты его лица, искаженные злобой, разгладились, глаза закатились.

— Нет, нет… Тай! — Бен согнулся над ним, схватил за плечи, затряс, пытаясь привести его в себя. — Тай!

Тай не отзывался. Он безвольно висел в руках Бена, тяжелый, как огромная, набитая ватой кукла. Дыхания не было слышно. Сердце не билось.

— Нет, нет, — Бен повторял это, как заведенный.

Он прижал Тая к себе в безумном порыве — отчего-то ему подумалось, что его нужно просто согреть. В тоннеле холодно, Тай замерз и потерял много крови, его нужно согреть…

Бен не знал, сколько так он просидел, прижимая к себе Тая. Понимание пришло к нему, вышибив воздух из легких. Грудь Бена сдавили тяжелые истерические рыдания.

Он убил его.

Он убил Тая.

— Я не хотел, — пробормотал он. — Клянусь тебе, Тай, я не хотел этого, никогда в жизни, я не…

— Бен?

Бен вздрогнул, дернулся на голос. Он посмотрел на свои руки, а потом поднял голову. Тай стоял перед ним, целый и невредимый. Никаких ран, и меч в его руках, освещает все вокруг тусклым голубым светом, и смотрит на него Тай обеспокоенно.

— Что с тобой?

Бен еще раз посмотрел на свои руки — он никого к себе не прижимал, на них не было следов крови… Он торопливо утер слезы со своего лица, чувствуя, что его трясет.

— Я… — Бен встряхнул головой. Тай протянул ему руку, и Бен принял ее, поднимаясь на ноги. — Идем отсюда. Не стоило сюда приходить.

— Да. — Тай кивнул, настороженно глядя на него. — Кажется, я нашел путь обратно, только обернулся — а тебя нет. Как ты вообще отыскал эту пещеру?

Только сейчас Бен понял, что он действительно находится в пещере. Не в туннеле, созданном переплетенными корнями и ветками — в самой настоящей пещере, сырой и холодной. Его штаны промокли на коленях и были измазаны серой пылью.

— Идем отсюда, — повторил Бен. — Веди, Тай.

Тай пошел первым, Бен — за ним, и ему приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не схватить Тая за руку. Чтобы уж точно не потерять его во второй раз.

Но он же джедай. Джедаи не держатся за руки и не идут на поводу у эмоций.

Пещера оказалась совсем крошечной, в глубину не больше десяти метров, хотя воображение Бена рисовало ему запутанные и разветвленные ходы. Очень скоро они с Таем вышли в теплый лес, освещенный светом фосфоресцирующих грибов. Тай делал обожженные насечки на стволах, ориентируясь на них, они вышли на ту тропу, которую он отыскал, и очень скоро — Бен мог поклясться, что прошло около часа — тропа вывела их к поселению, ярко освещенному.

— Интересное приключение, — прокомментировал Тай, а потом бросил косой взгляд на Бена. — Но у тебя, похоже, поинтереснее было. Не расскажешь, что произошло?

Бен покачал головой. Ему не хотелось делиться ни с кем — _ни с кем_ — тем, что с ним случилось. В глубине души он до сих пор боялся, что Тай вдруг снова начнет орать на него, или рухнет на землю, раненный в грудь его мечом, или…

— Как ты нашел меня? — спросил Бен.

— Интуиция, — ответил Тай. — Я… прислушался к себе. Идем? Нам еще ребят забирать и лететь обратно.

Бен согласился. Желание ночевать на этой планете отпало начисто.

Когда они вернулись в дом семьи, извинившись за поздний визит, к ним вышла мать.

— Эмин вроде согласен, — сказала она. — А с младшим вы так и не поговорили, да? Эйза, иди сюда!

На ее голос пришел сонный, но упорно сопротивляющийся сну малыш. Бен и Тай переглянулись.

— Это ваш сын? — спросил Тай.

— Да. — Женщина хохотнула. — У меня два сына и две дочери.

— А других мальчиков у вас дома сегодня не было? — спросил Тай. — Друзей, может быть, или родственников?

— Нет. — Женщина покачала головой. — А почему вы спрашиваете?

Тай вежливо улыбнулся ей.

— Ничего такого. Давайте завтра с утра еще раз обо всем поговорим, хорошо? Нам всем нужен отдых.

— Да, — согласилась женщина, осмотрев их с головы до ног. — Вам точно. До завтра, господа джедаи.

Когда Бен и Тай вышли на улицу, далеко они не ушли, усевшись на низкую скамью возле дома. Несмотря на позднее время, на улице было людно: местные прогуливались, еще даже дети играли, правда матери и отцы уже загоняли их домой, и то и дело улица оглашалась возмущенными воплями и просьбами остаться поиграть подольше.

— Кто это был? — спросил Тай у Бена, хотя вопрос скорее был риторическим, Тай понимал, что Бен знает не больше его самого. — Зачем он послал нас в лес?

— Не знаю. — Бен наклонился, уперевшись локтями в колени и ладонями подперев лоб. — Я ничего не знаю. И не хочу знать.

Тай испытующе поглядел на него, но ничего на это не сказал.

— Ладно, — заметил он немного погодя. — Идем спать. Я даже лично пододвину ящик под твои ноги, ты сегодня достаточно настрадался.


End file.
